


[娜俊]完全标记（洪水猛兽番外三

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[娜俊]完全标记（洪水猛兽番外三

完全标记

“我们来看电影吧。”黄仁俊举着一张碟片高兴地在书房门口跳着，罗渽民点点头放下手中的文件。

两人并排坐在沙发上，黄仁俊怀里抱着一碗罗渽民洗好戳好核的樱桃，一边吃一边喂旁边的人。电影开头就是阴森的树林，罗渽民一看就知道又是李帝努给的片子。

“这个片子帝努说很好看的。”

果然。罗渽民把樱桃当成了李帝努，狠狠地嚼着，黄仁俊已经沉浸于电影中无暇顾及身边人在想什么。

随着剧情的推进，场景和配乐慢慢变得恐怖起来。罗渽民和黄仁俊中间原本隔着一只姆明，现在姆明已经被放到沙发的另一头，黄仁俊紧紧地挨了上来。罗渽民不动声色地看着他慢慢靠近，假装什么都不知道继续看电影。

“渽、渽民，可以抱着我看吗？”黄仁俊声音颤抖着，手紧紧地挽着罗渽民的手臂。罗渽民二话不说地将人抱到自己腿上，在黑暗中笑弯了嘴角。

有爱人在怀谁还要看电影呢。罗渽民将所有注意力都放在了怀中人身上，黄仁俊穿着长袖短裤，两条小细腿在宽大的裤管中晃荡着。原本是一套长袖长裤一套短袖短裤两套睡衣，黄仁俊非说穿不惯长裤，把罗渽民的短裤抢了过来。

罗渽民的手从裤管中悄悄伸入，被剧情吸引的黄仁俊并没有发掘，直到那只手隔着内裤玩弄他的性器，他才反应过来。

“你！”他抓过头怒视罗渽民，但很快就软了身子。“别、别弄了……”黄仁俊喘着气靠在罗渽民身上，眼睛失焦地盯着屏幕。但手并没有因为他的话而停下，而是更过分地揉弄着。

在一声闷哼后，黄仁俊射在了罗渽民手上。罗渽民将手上的黏液尽数抹在对方的大腿上，然后把短裤和内裤一同脱掉。黄仁俊光裸着下半身坐在爱人的腿上，身后炙热的器官隔着布料顶着他的大腿。

罗渽民叼着黄仁俊腺体上的皮肤，牙齿轻轻地在上面咬弄，甜橙味的信息素在空气中弥漫着，但很快就被更强劲的薄荷味信息素覆盖。他一手搂着黄仁俊的胸膛防止他下滑，一手在湿滑的后穴扣挖着。黑暗中屏幕发出的一点亮光并不足以让人看清事物，他只能凭感觉摸索。

感觉扩张得差不多了，他抽出手指，拉下裤子，把自己的性器顶在黄仁俊穴口。“進去咯。”他在黄仁俊耳边说道，黄仁俊胡乱地点着头，把身体往后压。罗渽民挺进穴口，随后又抽出，如此重复几次后，被愤怒的黄仁俊扇了一巴掌。

罗渽民不敢再抓弄他，乖乖地将性器插入，完全进入后，两个人都松了一口气。迷糊中黄仁俊抬起头看了一眼电视，一个满脸是血的女人突然出现在眼前，他吓得尖叫，双手紧紧地捂着眼睛。罗渽民按下暂停键，把受到惊吓的人就着姿势转到自己面前，挪开他的手，发现对方眼睛里含着泪。

“我们不看了。”罗渽民亲亲怀中人湿漉漉的眼睛，黄仁俊点点头又摇摇头，扶在他的怀里。“要看的。”罗渽民别无他法，抱着人换了个姿势，让他趴在自己肩膀上看。

虽然说要继续看，但黄仁俊的感官已经完全被性事俘获了。他的脚趾蜷缩着，全身泛起了漂亮的粉红色，无意识地咬着对方的衣服。“仁俊……”罗渽民在耳边喘着气叫自己名字的声音让黄仁俊更加情动，脚不自觉地缠上对方的背，唇在他的脖子上留下占有的痕迹。

“完全标记我吧。”他在羅渽民耳边说道。

罗渽民停顿了一下，随即动作变得更加激烈，仿佛要将身上的人拆吞入肚。从交往以来，他一直没有完全标记黄仁俊，担心他会不适应，今天突然听到这句话，却突然有点想流泪。身体总是比思想先一步做出反应，他的眼泪滴落到黄仁俊的衣服上。

“怎么哭了？”黄仁俊感觉到自己衣服湿湿的，抬头一看，罗渽民眼圈红红地看着他。“太喜欢仁俊了。”他不好意思地擦擦眼角，但眼泪越擦越多，黄仁俊有些心疼，攀着他的肩头吻去他脸上的眼泪。“别哭啊。”看着眼泪怎么都擦不完，黄仁俊有点慌又有点想笑。“是你标记我又不是我标记你，你哭什么呀？”

罗渽民抱着他小声抽噎着，身下的动作却一直没有停。“仁俊这么好的人愿意和我一起，我、我太高兴了。”一直控制不住，他索性不管了，哭着把黄仁俊按倒在沙发上抽插。“我喜欢仁俊很久了，”他拉起黄仁俊的衣服，埋头咬住他的乳尖，含糊地说道。“以为仁俊一直不会注意到我，但现在仁俊却答应了和我结婚，还让我完全标记。我真的真的太高兴了。”

“你一边做这种事一边说这些真的很没信服力哎。”黄仁俊轻轻地说，罗渽民立刻抽出性器，紧张地跪坐在他的面前握着他的手。

“我是认真的。”紧张得连流利的中文都变得磕磕绊绊的，罗渽民执起他的手在上面留下一个亲吻。黄仁俊看着自己光裸的下半身和罗渽民只脱了一半的裤子，突然疯狂大笑起来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这样太搞笑了。”罗渽民在对面一脸懵地看着笑出泪的爱人一下子反应不过来，直到被推倒在沙发上。

黄仁俊脱掉短袖，掰开自己的臀瓣，揉了几下穴口，扶着爱人挺立的性器慢吞吞地往下坐。他咬住下唇，但呻吟还是从嘴角漏到空气中，罗渽民的太大了，即使刚刚进入过再进入依然很难。没进入一分，黄仁俊咬住唇瓣的力度就更深一分，罗渽民怕他咬嘴唇，将手指伸到对方唇内。

食指和中指代替舌头在口腔熟练地逗弄着，黄仁俊调皮地咬住那两根手指，在上面留下了深深的齿痕。罗渽民的另一只手也没闲着，从耳朵游走到乳尖，又跑到肚脐眼，最后停在了顶着自己腹部的性器上。

手指灵活地抚慰着手中炙热的肉块，耳边传来的水声更是让人愉悦。好像想起什么，罗渽民解了姆明身上的蝴蝶结绑在了黄仁俊的性器上。“你干嘛！”黄仁俊气呼呼地伸手去解，一个脱力身后的性器完全进入了他的身体。他的阴茎跳动了两下，却因为绑着绳子没射出来。

骑乘的姿势进入的特别深，黄仁俊被刺激得说不出话，半伏在罗渽民身上喘着气。“现在射了，待会标记的时候会很累的。”罗渽民摸摸他的头，“可是难受。”黄仁俊委屈巴巴地说道，没有继续解带子。

深呼吸后，他抬起屁股，让肉块从体内滑出，又坐下让它从新进入。因为害羞，黄仁俊整个人都变粉了。罗渽民几次想伸手去帮忙，都被拍开了，只能乖乖地躺着。

“我累了。”黄仁俊趴在罗渽民怀里不愿再动，罗渽民拍拍他的屁股，开始凶狠地抽插。“完全标记的话，仁俊会怀孕哦。”内壁被摩擦得发热，黄仁俊的脑袋又开始迷糊了。“是渽民的话没有关系。”听到这句话，罗渽民的眼泪又失控了，他抽搭著更加奋力地操弄身下的人。

黄仁俊趁着他不注意解开了自己性器上的蝴蝶结，偷偷地自己撸动。罗渽民早就发现了他的小动作，但没有阻止。甬道痉挛着，黄仁俊失神地松开了手，胸膛激烈地起伏。罗渽民在射出的瞬间一口咬上了黄仁俊颈后的腺体。

精液一波接着一波地冲刷着小穴，黄仁俊也忍不住射了。

成结和信息素注入同时进行，空气中的甜橙味和薄荷味融为一体。

标记完成，两个人都松了一口气。罗渽民紧紧地搂着黄仁俊，不住地亲吻他的脸颊。

“你怎么又哭了。“黄仁俊感觉脸上湿湿的，一抬头就看到罗渽民鼻子红红的，无奈道：“就这么喜欢我吗？”罗渽民点头，小狗一般舔着他的脸。黄仁俊贴着他的脸，充血的耳朵支愣着。

“行啦，我也最喜欢小民啦。”


End file.
